Вклад
Habitica – это проект с открытым исходным кодом, помогающий достигать целей. Каждый день люди тратят своё время и силы на создание и поддержку всего того, что вы видите здесь на вики и в Habitica. Независимо от того, хотите ли вы получить награду за вклад, титул «Участника» или вы просто помогаете из любви к идее open source – мы рады вашей помощи проекту. Ниже вы можете найти разделы, где можно внести свой вклад в развитие. Не стесняйтесь присоединяться к гильдии Aspiring Legends: Contributing to Habitica, чтобы поговорить об отдаче! Обратите внимание, что большинство методов сотрудничества также имеет свои собственные гильдии (указано в разделах ниже). Если у вас есть вопрос о содействии, часто лучше разместить сообщение в чате гильдии, а не отправлять опытному автору личное сообщение. Это позволит другим членам гильдии внести свой вклад в обсуждение и/или узнать больше о себе. Программисты (Web & Mobile) Ваш вклад программиста крайне необходим! Дополнительные сведения о коде сайта и мобильных приложений см. в руководстве. Кроме того, существует гильдия начинающих Кузнецов (программирование для Habitica) для общения и встреч с другими участниками, работающими над улучшением кода Habitica. Если вы Разработчик, заинтересованный в создании сторонних инструментов с помощью API Habitica, вы можете узнать больше на странице API и поделиться своими идеями и инструментами в гильдии начинающих камрадов. Художники пиксельной графики Перейдите в Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board или вступите в гильдию Pixels in Progress. Существует целое живое сообщество таких же художников, как вы сами, где с нетерпением ждут, когда вы вступите в бой! Они направят вас и скажут как лучше всего помочь Habitica. Переводчики И сама игра, и эта вики нуждаются в переводе. Любой может помочь, хотя уже есть несколько переводчиков, трудящихся прямо сейчас. Присоединяйтесь к ним! Смотрите основную статью или зайдите в гильдию переводчиков для более подробной информации о том, как принять участие. Писатели Нам нужна помощь с: * Написание гостевых постов в других блогах, help get the word out. Даже упоминания в Facebook или Twitter будут значимы. This is Habitica's current bread-and-butter. Периодически происходит всплеск трафика, и администраторы отмечают его записями в фан-блоге. Потому что положительная обратная связь приносит участникам значимость дела и радость. Contributor tiers for blog posts and social media are on a discretionary basis -- posts on high-traffic sites are more likely to receive a tier than on a personal blog with few followers or comments. Если вы считаете, что ваш пост заслуживает уровня, следует оставить прямую ссылку на него в таверне. Даже если вы чувствуете, как ваш пост был пропущен, вы можете репостить повторно через 24 часа. Однако помните, что не все пробные обзоры получат уровень корреспондентов. Так как блоги с большим количеством комментариев, просмотров и трафика более вероятны для получения уровня. * Создание учетной записи wiki и оказание помощи сообществу путем написания и внесения вклада в статьи на вики-сайте: помощь по работе с Wikia. * Найти что еще предстоит сделать на Habitica Wiki Trello Board. * Писать легенды для квестов со специальной en:Habitica Quests Trello Board. * Создавать испытания для пользователей Habitica чтобы заинтересовать и повысить их продуктивность. Так же вы можете представить ваш вызов как дополнение в объявлениях вестника Бейли. В гильдии Leaders & Challenge Creators можно получить дополнительные сведения. Помощь на вики Основная работа в русской вики - перенос и доперевод отсутствующих статей с англоязычной. * Если вы новичок на вики, то рекомендуем прочитать или список для руководства перед началом редактирования. * Необходимые изменения обсуждаются в англоязычной гильдии Волшебников Вики, рускоязычное сообщество находится у переводчиков. * Также можете посмотреть список требуемых страниц. Помощь другим пользователям в чатах Habitica В таверне и гильдии новичков есть множество дружелюбных людей, которые помогают друг другу отвечать на вопросы о работе Habitica и могут дать вам совет по поводу функционала сайта. Если вы хотите присоединиться – добро пожаловать! Начните с малого: отвечайте на вопросы, когда точно знаете ответ. Если вдруг кто-то ответил на тот же вопрос в ту же секунду, что и вы – не расстраивайтесь! Это происходит довольно часто и в шутку называется "сниндзить ответ" (to be ninja'ed). Если вы не уверены, как можно кому-то помочь, внимательно прочтите вики и перескажите ему, что вы нашли. Также неплохая идея – скидывать этому пользователю ссылку на нужные статьи в вики, чтобы он сам их прочел и разобрался. Однако избегайте ответов вроде «учи матчасть» – новички могут и не знать о существовании вики, или же не знают, с какого конца подойти к ее прочтению. Будьте вежливы и внимательны. Если пользователь в течение какого-то времени дает точные и полезные ответы на вопросы, то персонал и модераторы проекта могут наградить его социальной наградой за вклад 1 ранга. Если этот пользователь продолжает вносить положительный вклад в работу сайта и давать полезные ответы другим, то он может получить и дальнейшие ранги. Социальные ранги обычно даются только за помощь другим в таверне и гильдии новичков, потому что для модераторов и персонала сложнее отслеживать вклад, внесенный в других областях сайта. Однако в редких случаях социальный ранг может быть на усмотрение персонала присужден за иную помощь проекту. Дизайнеры Однажды, один хороший человек Zakkain провел полный ребрендинг нашего оригинального внешнего вида с использованием Bootstrap, и дал нам прекрасный эстетический вид, заменивший наш собственный. Такой чемпион, как он, сейчас работает в далеких областях. Теперь появились новые герои, которые в настоящее время перепроектируют сайт. До тех пор пока их усилия не будут закончены, дизайнеры должны спрашивать перед началом работы над любыми изменениями дизайна. Текущие проблемы дизайна перечислены на GitHub под метками улучшения сайта. Некоторые из них также отмечены status: issue: help welcome now ярлыком, и они подходят для исправления сейчас; однако, вы все равно должны прокомментировать проблему, чтобы заявить, что вы хотели бы работать над ней, прежде чем начать. Проблемы интерфейса, которые также помечены status: issue: on hold не должны быть выполнены. Если вы видите какие-либо проблемы с дизайном, которые не имеют проблемы с GitHub, сначала сообщите о них в гильдию отчетов об ошибках. Если они будут оценены как подходящие для исправления, мы попросим вас создать проблему GitHub и дать вам совет о том, можете ли вы начать работать над ними. Как только у вас появится разрешение на начало исправления, см. в разделе программисты (Web & Mobile) для указаний о дальнейших действиях. Музыканты и композиторы звуковых эффектов Если вы работаете с звуковыми эффектами и музыкой, или любым другим цифровым звуком, то очень здорово, но настоящее время предоставленные новые материалы не принимаются. Статисты В прошлом Аналитики предоставляли углубленный анализ статистических данных Habitica; Однако в настоящее время нет необходимости в статистическом анализе, поэтому этот тип помощи в настоящее время не предполагается. Предложить Функционал/Идею Если у вас есть идея как улучшить Habitica, то вы можете: * Использовать en:Feature Tracker или запросить новую фичу * Рассказать о баге в Гильдии отчетов об ошибках. Там могут попросить вас сообщить о них на GitHub. Прежде чем создавать отчет об ошибках, ознакомьтесь с инструкциями по этой ссылке. Запросы на функции и отчеты об ошибках очень высоко ценятся, но не учитываются в награду за вклад. Дополнительная информация о проекте * Нерешенные проблемы на Github. Пожалуйста, прочитайте вначале руководство для кузнецов перед тем, как предпринимать решение любых проблем. * Усовершенствования, рассматриваемые на карточках Trello. Пожалуйста, прочитайте руководство для кузнецов, прежде чем приступать к созданию какой-либо функции. * The Aspiring Legends, гильдия для вкладчиков всех типов. Это идеальное место для размещения вопросов о содействии. * IRC: #habitrpg freenode. Может быть не используем сотрудниками Habitica, модераторами и основными разработчиками. Лучше всего стучаться в гильдию Aspiring Legends. Получение ранга участника Каждое направление вклада в развитие страны Habitica имеет свой способ получения Ранга участника. Общая сводка может быть найдена на странице Награды за вклад. Подробные сведения как оцениваются разные уровни и как вы можете подать заявку ни их присуждение смотрите в последнем разделе соответствующих руководств. * Руководство для художников * Руководство для бардов * Руководство для кузнецов * Руководство для лингвистов * Руководство для писателей-лингвистов * Руководство для писателей * Руководство для активистов(en) * Руководство для сочинителей(en) en:Contributing to Habitica Категория:Контент Категория:Вклад Категория:Помощь Категория:Техническая помощь Категория:Продвинутое